The one for me
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: "I… I just want to make sure I'm the one you care for the most." With all the girls after Kazuto, Asuna wonders if she really is that special to him. AsunaKirito, lemon.


Well, it's been a while since I last uploaded something, but lately I've felt there are not enough lemons for this lovely couple so I took matters into my own hands.  
>I don't own Sword Art Online. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"I… I just want to make sure I'm the one you care for the most." Asuna mumbled as she looked down at her clenched fists.<p>

"Asuna?"

Kazuto sat down on the bed next to his wife, looking concerned in her direction.

Asuna hesitated, biting down her lower trembling lip. "There are so many pretty girls after you Kazuto, and even though we are dating you just… don't seem to mind. It scares me that someday, y-you'll just get tired of me and look for someone else." She looked away from Kazuto's face nervously, not sure herself if she wanted to listen to his answer.

"Is that what you really feel Asuna?" Kazuto asked concerned, feeling her tense up beneath his touch as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kazuto felt his heart sink at not getting a response.

There was a brief moment of silence as he thought carefully what words to choose, for he didn't want to make Asuna feel worse. "I meant it, what I said back then." He finally whispered.

'Back then?' Asuna asked herself inwardly.

"My life belongs to you Asuna, and nobody else."

A faint gasp escaped her lips as Asuna remembered the day they confessed their love to each other. Fallen on his knees, and bowing his head, Kazuto had offered his heart to her, and she accepted it happily.

Asuna turned back around to Kazuto, and widened her eyes at seeing the young man bowing his head to her once more just like that day. "I'm not good at this Asuna, I never understood romance entirely. So the only way I can deal with these girls' feelings towards me is just, to ignore it." He looked back up to her eyes, and took her hand in his. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't know you were this worried about it."

Overwhelmed by relief, tears started to gather at the corner of her eyes. "Oh Kazuto…"

Kazuto gently kissed her knuckles, and moved a small strand of hair behind her ear. "Will you forgive me?"

Asuna wiped away the tears that almost rolled down her cheeks, and mustered a smile. "Of course I do…" She took his face in her hands, frowning slightly. "But I'm sorry I doubted you… I should have known…"

Kazuto smiled and gave her a brief peck on the lips before taking her in his arms for a gentle embrace. "It's alright." He muttered, resting his head on her shoulder. "It's not your fault."

They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying the warmth of each other's body against their own.

Kazuto took in the scent of Asuna's hair, as he tightened his grip on her. "No one will ever take your place."

Asuna broke the hug to capture Kazuto's lips in a tender kiss, catching him off guard. Before he could return the gesture she had already ended the kiss. "Then, can you show me? Can you show me how much you love me?" Asuna asked with lust-filled pleading eyes, a faint hue of pink adorning her cheeks.

Taken aback by the sudden request, Kazuto found himself trapped inside her bright hazelnut eyes, seeing through them the genuine desire hidden within. It wasn't that she didn't believe him, but Asuna's fears had brought her to a state of desperation that yearned for any kind of reassurance.

Kazuto softened his eyes, placing his forehead atop Asuna's. "I'll love you like I'll never love anyone else." He whispered and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss, holding her waist to bring her closer to him.

Taken off guard, Asuna gasped inside the kiss before un-tensing her body and exhaling, letting herself get into it. 'I forgot…This side of Kazuto…'

Exerting dominance, Kazuto gently pushed Asuna back on the bed, settling his legs at her sides while slowly dragging his lips down her jawline and neck. '…I'm the only that can see it.'

With a swift movement of his hand, Kazuto unbuttoned Asuna's shirt discarding it along with her bra, leaving her exposed upwards from her navel. "Ahh Kirito…" She moaned, holding his head between her breasts, not realizing her mixup between characters. They would usually go this far while online, so it was custom for Asuna to talk to the boy's avatar.

He laid gentle kisses on the dent between her fleshy mounds, switching from one breast to the other, tracing random patterns on her skin. Asuna shivered, Kazuto's fingers hovering above her skin just a few inches away, causing the girl to writhe beneath him yearning for more. "Please…" She whispered.

Thinking that was enough teasing Kazuto captured her left nipple between his lips, gently sucking on it like a newborn, lapping his tongue against the tip.

"Ahh… Kazuto d-do you like my breasts?"

Letting go of her nipple Kazuto rose to Asuna's ear, squeezing her breasts while moving them in circle motions. "They are perfect, I love them." He murmured against her ear, licking it from the inside to back outside her lobe.

Asuna moaned when Kazuto's lips claimed her right nipple, the boy humming while taking more of her breast into his mouth suckling on her milky skin. "So good." He mumbled, letting go of her breast before taking it again, slurping the erected tip.

While working on Asuna's chest, Kazuto's hands snaked down towards the hem of her skirt and pulled it down along her panties. Asuna gasped at the sudden cold breeze, but moaned when Kazuto took her lips for a kiss while his fingers began toying with her already wet clit.

They kissed for as long as they could, but the lack of air became too strong to contain. "N-No fair Kazuto… I want you too." Asuna groaned.

Kazuto gasped startled when he was suddenly pushed and turned over on his back, Asuna's determined face suddenly appearing above him. "A-Asuna?"

The girl in question didn't utter a single word and simply concentrated in unzipping Kazuto's pants, the boy too mesmerized by the subtle movements her breasts made as she worked on his belt. Soon enough Asuna discarded all of his undergarments and let his erection stand free.

Before he could say anything, Kazuto groaned and arched his back the moment he felt Asuna's moist and hot mouth engulf his tip. Not holding back, he let himself close his eyes and lie back, holding Asuna's hair to encourage her to keep going.

'This taste and smell… only I can know what they are like. Me and no one else.' Asuna reassured herself inwardly, increasing her pace bobbing her head. Soon enough, she moaned when she felt the white substance flow inside her mouth, at this point Kazuto clutching her head. Asuna looked up and grinned at seeing Kazuto panting tiredly, sweat starting to roll down his forehead.

Asuna noticed how despite the recent release, Kazuto was still as hard as before. Hoping she could grasp this situation to tease him for once, Asuna took his erection back in her mouth.

"W-Wait Asuna!" Kazuto writhed and gripped the sheets on the bed, still not completely recovered from his previous climax. In a desperate attempt to make her stop, Kazuto sat up and took hold of Asuna's waist, shifting her body towards him and spread her legs to get a full view of her pussy.

Startled, Asuna squeaked with Kazuto's shaft still in her mouth trembling at feeling the boy gently pull apart her lips. "You are so pretty down here." Kazuto whispered, mesmerized at seeing her pink skin completely covered in wetness. Curious he dipped the tip of his finger leaving behind a small string that fell on his hand, and took it to his lips moaning in delight at the lewd taste it possessed.

Doing her best to keep her composure Asuna closed her eyes shut and started to swallow as much as she could of Kazuto, feeling how the latter took a firm grip on her butt cheeks and probed her insides with his tongue. Her urge of wanting to make him cum again intensified, and Asuna resorted to move her head up and down as fast as she could caressing Kazuto's shaft with her tongue.

The room was filled with the sound of slippery skin, wetness and slurps, the couple too focused in make each other finish. Asuna's moans started to steadily increase both in pace and volume, the girl dangerously close to her peak. Her movements were suddenly stopped as Kazuto released in her mouth, and did her best to keep the seed from dripping down her chin.

Asuna let out a gasp of air due to finally swallowing Kazuto's load and at the sudden pleasure that surged through her as Kazuto's lips captured her clit and sucked on it mercilessly. "K-Kazuto..!" She moaned while arching her back, her breath turning heavier by every passing second.

Her hands pressed on the boy's abdomen for support, and her entire body trembled and shook as she finally came on Kazuto's face, not holding back the loud moan that escaped her lips as she tossed her head letting her hair reach the chest beneath her.

"Y-You meanie…" She breathed tired, turning around to face Kazuto as soon as she felt his grip on her loosen.

Kazuto grinned in response, gently passing his hand across her stomach. "You are really beautiful Asuna." He whispered, earning a sheepish blush from the girl.

"Thank you…" She replied embarrassed. "You, you are really good looking too."

Kazuto gave her a warm smile, and sat up to carefully cup her face. They stared at each other's eyes for a brief moment, almost in trance. "Asuna…" Was all he whispered, before leaning forward to give her a tender kiss.

Asuna held him close against her, feeling the warmth and softness of his body invade her own. 'The way Kazuto calls my name… I don't think I'll ever get tired of it.'

They broke their kiss, and not speaking a single word Kazuto slowly pushed her down to regain dominance in their position. "I want to see your face and hear your voice as clear as possible, so don't hold back Asuna." He murmured into her ear, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

"Okay." She said with a small smile, closing her eyes content. "I want to feel everything of you Kazuto." She re-opened her eyes smiling widely. "Show me, how much you love me."

Understanding her feelings, Kazuto was at the loss of words not sure how to fully express his emotions. But he would tell her, he would let her know.

Kazuto rested his chin on her shoulder moving forward while carefully poking her entrance to make sure she was ready to receive him. "Here I go." He muttered against her ear, and made his way inside until he could go no more. Asuna cringed and clutched Kazuto's back, her body shaking ever so lightly due the sudden intrusion.

He knew he had to be patient, Asuna's body was yet to be stretched enough to feel no pain, so Kazuto made sure to be as careful as possible, for the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. "Tell me when you want me to move." Kazuto said reassuringly, doing his best to hold back his own urges. Kazuto heard her take a few deep breathes to calm down, feeling her chest move ever so lightly as she did.

Asuna's hands moved from Kazuto's back to the back of his neck, and the girl gave him a calmed smile as he looked back at her to make sure she was fine. "It's okay now." She said soothingly, looking up at him with loving eyes.

Kazuto smiled back as he nodded, and began a slow tempo with his hips. He grimaced, the tightness around him turned out to be perhaps too arousing. Asuna closed her eyes and a low moan escaped her lips, her breathing starting to become ragged. "A-Ah Kazuto… I can feel you moving inside me…"

Steadily, Kazuto began to increase his pace. "Asuna… you are so soft and warm." He moaned, feeling Asuna's walls tighten around him.

The longer he thrust inside of her, the louder became the sound of their mixed juices and Kazuto's hips hitting Asuna's skin. Her legs had somehow found their way around Kazuto's back, urging him to go deeper. But he knew he could give her more, there was a certain spot he had yet to hit and was still searching for. "I love you Asuna." He whispered, taking her breasts in his hands.

"I love you too…" She replied, biting down her lower lip, clutching the sheets beneath her.

Aware of this subtle reaction, Kazuto leaned down her shoulder. "I want to make you cum Asuna, so I need you to tell me when I hit that spot you like so much…" He said with a sly teasing grin. "Don't hold back."

Asuna nodded hastily, too in trance by the pleasure her body was feeling. Kazuto captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and began to move in different angles until he'd get the response he was waiting for.

Suddenly, Asuna jolted, and Kazuto held her down with his arms in a tight embrace, still not breaking the kiss. 'There it is.'

The kiss ended, and a small trail of saliva fell down Asuna's face. "K-Kazuto…!" She moaned, but he interrupted her by licking away the evidence of their kiss, eliciting a pleasured whimper from Asuna.

Though he could tell Asuna was nearing her peak, so was he, and when the moment came Kazuto wanted to see the expression in her eyes. Not decreasing his pace or speed, Kazuto held Asuna's right hand in his, intertwining their fingers. "Asuna… open your eyes." He requested between breathes.

Asuna shook her head from side to side. "I-I can't…"

Kazuto tightened the grip on her hand desperate, feeling dangerously close to his edge. "P-Please, look at me…"

With evident struggle Asuna's eyes steadily opened, twitching as she tried her best at keeping them that way, small tears already gathered at their corners.

He saw content, happiness and love being reflected right back at him.

It was a brief instant, but Kazuto felt like it was an eternity. He saw Asuna's soul wide open, all her feelings, emotions and entire being exposed to him and him only.

Not holding back anymore, Kazuto took hold of Asuna's hips and grimaced as he came inside her. The warm liquid entering her body was all she needed to cum as well, moaning and arching her back as she rode on her orgasm.

Almost in unison both gasped for air relieved, and went limp in each other's arms. Not wanting to leave his weight on her frail body, Kazuto slowly rolled over right next to Asuna, and held her in his arms making sure to have her head rest against his chest.

"Can you hear it?" He murmured, his breathing still uneven.

Asuna looked up in curiosity, not sure what he meant.

"My heart."

Placing her ear against Kazuto's chest, Asuna searched for her beloved's heartbeat. She smiled at finding a steady comforting beat that was slowly decreasing until it reached its normal speed. "I hear it." She said with a smile, closing her eyes to admire it even more.

"It's beating for you." Kazuto whispered, causing Asuna to look up at him with a surprised and shy expression. "And you only." He added with a chuckle.

Asuna couldn't help but smile in glee, and took hold of Kazuto's hand and placed it on her chest where she knew her heart was. "So is mine. My heart belongs to you Kazuto and nobody else." She said confidently with a warm smile. "As long as it is beating, I'll love you always."

Kazuto smiled, feeling a sense of relieve fill him. "So will I Asuna. I'll be here with you forever, I promise."

Asuna placed her forehead against Kazuto's, eyes half lidded. "Yes, forever." She reassured, and leaned forward to seal their promise with a kiss.

Content in each other's embrace and with peace in their hearts, it didn't take them long to fall asleep.


End file.
